Darkest Need
by AlainaKatt
Summary: Two Hogwarts Seventh year students go out looking for a good time, but they found love. However, there is a few small catches. The biggest one being, they both think the other is a muggle.
1. Chapter 1: Dark and Stormy Night

Hi, this is my second fanfiction story so far. I would like it if you would read and review. Please, I beg for a review. Tell me how I'm doing. If it's bad, I won't keep writing. If it's good, I'll give you more. I will warn you that it's rated M for a reason. There is smut. Well, I'll quit rambling now. Read on!

She sat alone at the bar. The music was loud and hard. The room was dim and hazy from the wall sconces. She sipped some of the amber liquid from her glass. It burned all the way down. She glanced back over her shoulder at the grinding couples out on the floor. Flames flashed through her golden eyes. She tipped the rest of drink down her throat and slid off the stool to find someone to fill her hunger. She seemed to flow through the people effortlessly until she found a younger looking man trying to "work the room". She worked her way to his area and began to move her hips to the music.

He had been having a rough night. His girlfriend dumped him for her pool cleaner, and he had almost gotten fired from his job. He came to the club, had a drink, and was trying to find a girl to take home. He found his efforts to be almost useless. He was just about to go home when she wondered up to him. She had fire in her eyes and the body of a goddess. He stepped up to her and laid his hands on her hips lightly at first, but he really took hold of her moving hips when she laced her arms around his neck.

They pressed close to each other as they danced to the dizzying music. By the time the music stopped, their hips were grinding into one another's. He leaned his face along side hers and asked if she would come home with him. She leaned closer and kissed him right in front of his ear. She answered him with a smile. He took her hand and led her out the door into the parking lot. He then led her to a beat up station wagon.

They got in, and she slid to the middle of the front bench seat. She leaned over on him and placed her hand in his lap as he started the car. He groaned audibly, and she squeezed. They pulled out of the parking lot onto the lonely highway. She could feel her efforts weren't in vain; he grew quite quickly under her attentions. She started to unzip his fly, but he put a hand on her wrist with a firm don't. She stopped and slid to her side of the car seat. She leaned her elbow on the door, laid her chin against her fist, and pouted at the darkness passing by her window.

He glanced over at his sulking company with a look of pain. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings; he just needed to concentrate on keeping the car on the road, and she was really working a number on him.

She sulked out her window because she was bored. She wanted something to do with her hands. She felt heat crackle through her fingers. She wanted to get rid of the uncomfortable heat that had been stewing in her for a month. That was the whole reason she agreed to this escapade into the muggle realm. They were an easy catch.

They pulled into the driveway of a small house in the middle of nowhere. He got out first and circled around to open her door. She rose gracefully out of the car and tossed her hair in the light breeze. A storm was moving in soon. He slid an arm around her waist and guided her to the door where he mumbled something and opened the door. She thought about that and dismissed it as something on the wind. Once in the darkness of his small cottage, he turned her to face him. He thought he saw a flame flicker in her eyes again, but he just put it to his jumbled hormones. She leaned her supple chest against his and kissed him. Fire seemed to leap between them through their mouths. They acted as if they would eat each other from the inside, out. She felt all of her cares and cautions go to the storm that was beginning to rage outside.

She pulled him to the living room and drew him on top of her on the carpet. He rose up off of her pushup style and looked down into her golden eyes. They were giving off a subtle glow, as he knew his were, too. Their clothes vanished, but neither cared how. He leaned down and took her luscious mouth. He traced her jaw with a line of licks and nips that pulled soft moans from her throat.

When she heard the sounds, she cringed when she realized the sounds were coming from her. She never made these sounds before, why now? It made no sense, but she just didn't worry about it. He had found her soft chest and bit down on the tender flesh just enough to hover between pain and pleasure. She gasped, and he chuckled darkly. He knew he drew just a little blood, but he knew she didn't mind. He sat back on his knees to look at the almost flawless buffet spread before him.

She gazed up into his forest green eyes as they glowed down at her body. She let her eyes wonder down the godlike creature towering over her in awe. She had not noticed how incredibly handsome this man was, not that she was complaining. His chest and abs were chiseled, and he was larger than she could have hoped. Her body clinched tight at the thought of size.

He started at her glowing golden eyes and trailed down across her large pale breast with his mark, to the pale flat plane of her stomach to the nest of soft curls just below him. He reveled in the thought of it all being his for the taking tonight.

He slid backwards enough to cover her stomach with kisses. She closed her eyes when he flicked his tongue into her navel. Then, he moved down her hips, nipping the dip of her right hip. He laid a kiss on the bend of her leg, and she groaned. She spread her legs wide for him, and he knew what she wanted: it just happened to be the same thing he wanted. He placed his lips against hers and let his tongue work on her most sensitive area. She whimpered latching onto the carpet with claw-like fingers. He took one lip between his teeth and applied slight pressure, and she let out a small sound that seemed more animal than human. He then rolled his tongue into her opening, and she lifted her head to watch him enjoy his prize. He turned his eyes to hers as he licked her quickly. The sensations sent fire chasing through her eyes as she let her head fall back. He only took a few more minutes before he brought her with only his mouth. When she went, she screeched, and she dug talons into the carpet. He rolled the succulent flavor of her in his mouth. He raised himself over her and took her open mouth pushing the taste of her own body across her tongue. She thought she would go insane with the flavors flowing over her taste buds. He pushed up off of her enough to center his hips in position to impale her. He pushed all eight inches into her very core. She let out the animal like screech again, and her back bowed. He loved the feel of her body scorching his. When her back landed on the floor again, she opened burning eyes to stare into his eyes. He couldn't mistake the fire in her eyes anymore. There it was burning in her soul. He began to pump in and out of her slowly at first, but growing quick and hard as his control began to falter. She rose to meet his every thrust, and she felt his control thinning. She begged him to let go so she could, too, but he told her not yet. She held on for a few more seconds until he lost control. They went at the same time with a shock of loud thunder to mask the eagle like cry from her lips, and the hawk like screech from his. He collapsed on top of her panting. She tried to think, but sleep clouded everything and she just slipped away with it. He lifted his head enough to kiss her on the cheek before the blessed darkness took him, for the first time in a long time.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Warmth from Within

This chapter is a little long. Forgive me, I ended it when I thought there was a good story break. More smut. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!

He woke first and rose to make breakfast. He slipped on a robe and conjured one for her which he placed on the couch next to her. He saw the carpet was torn where she dug in last night. He cursed under his breath kneeling to finger the shreds of ruined carpet. He stood up and walked into the kitchen area to begin the contraceptive potion and breakfast. He felt great; better than he had for months.

She groaned and rolled over. When she finally opened her eyes, she gasped. She didn't know where she was sleeping. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't wearing anything, and she had left a club with a man.

"Good morning," he said when she sat up. She flipped around quickly enough to make her dizzy.

"There's a robe on the couch if you want to cover yourself. Breakfast is ready, as well," he added placing plates on the small dining table. She took the robe and put it on. It fit perfectly. She finally remembered everything when she got to her feet and saw the carpet.

"Um…did we even exchange names last night?" she asked moving to a chair beside the table.

"No, we didn't," he said quietly pulling her chair out for her, then taking his own seat. They ate in silence, after the cringing groan of drinking the nasty potion. She finished first and excused herself to the restroom. He cleared the table and rubbed his temples when the shower turned on. He kept getting flashes of her covered in steaming water. He just couldn't take it anymore. He stalked to the bathroom and mumbled the spell to unlock the door. He moved into the steaming room, and slid the robe from his broad shoulders.

She felt him unlock the door, but she couldn't make herself think straight enough to realize muggles couldn't do that. All she could think about was his dark body in hers. She could sense him standing right on the other side of the curtain.

He pulled the curtain back just enough to let him slip in beside her pushing her back against the wall of the tub. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips tenderly. He put his hands on the small of her back and began to knead it drawing small moans from her mouth locked on his. He lifted her up like she weighed nothing and pressed her harder against the wall lining her up for his rock hard entry of her. He found his mark and let her weight bring her up to his body. The water washed over them both. She let out a small sigh as her body opened up for his size. She shuttered when he began to lift her up. He didn't know it would feel so good to have her body rubbing against his. He didn't even know her name! Everywhere the couple touched fire jumped between them. It seemed to scorch them both. He pulled her up as far as he could and still be in her then let her fall back to him in a thrust so intense it threatened to collapse his knees where he stood. She could barely touch the floor, but she wanted to change position. So she set her feet, best she could, on the floor and turned with him still deep inside her. She pressed her palms to the wall, but he lifted her off her feet again. This time he put her palms to the back wall, and bent her over for a better angle. Her legs spread to the edges of the tub, and he pushed as hard as he dared, then pulled back.

She fought so hard not to squirm, but the sensations were driving her wild. She groaned when he began his thrust back in, inch by dizzying inch. Three more thrusts and she thought she was going to burst from the pressure building in her core. His breathing was beginning to grow harsh and ragged. Surprising, she could hear him. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he didn't know if he could hold on much longer. She held on but just barely. He thrust one last time as hard as he could without caring if he hurt her or not, and spilled every last drop of seed in her as she creamed his whole length.

They slid down to the floor of the tub. He turned her into his arms and held her for a few minutes in the warm water. The water would have been scalding to anyone who hadn't had sex with the little ball of fire in his arms, but to him, it was just warm. She shivered under the water. It never occurred to him that she would feel the water as cool. He turned protecting her from the spray, and turned a lot of the cold out of the water, until it almost scalded him, but she stopped shivering. He couldn't figure out why she meant so much to him. She enjoyed the attention, but didn't know why she was getting it. The water was finally warm to her. When she lifted her head from his chest, she gazed lovingly up into his eyes. He returned her gaze just as full of love. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She leaned up and kissed him with all of the emotion her tired body could muster. He kissed her back with all the love she showed him. They kissed until the water started to cool off again. He looked up at the showerhead and laughed.

"No more hot water," he said kissing the top of her head. She laughed, too, and got to her feet with him helping her up. He turned the water off, and they stepped out onto the cold tiles. She yelped leaping into his arms when her feet touched the floor. He caught her laughing, "Are you alright, princess?" Her body was draped in his arms as she looked accusingly at the floor.

"No, that floor is freezing!" she mewed up at him, pouting her bottom lip. He laughed again taking her lip between his teeth gently. He suckled her lip and watched her golden eyes flutter closed. He then took her whole mouth in a kiss that if she'd been standing, she would have fallen to the floor. She broke the kiss way before she wanted when she caught a slight breeze from the air conditioning across her bare wet skin. She shivered as chill bumps started appearing on her body. He stood her on the icy floor and grabbed a big fluffy towel. He wrapped her whole body in it and started rubbing her arms with it. She smiled warmly as he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. He then snatched a towel off the rack beside him to dry off, too. When they were dry, she looked a little embarrassed as she looked up into his handsome face.

"What is it, princess?" he asked placing his hands on her hips.

"I have no clothes. The ones I came here last night with seem to have vanished," she bit her lower lip glancing away from his green eyes.

"I think I might have something in my room that might fit you. They're my…um…ex's. Sorry," he blushed a little looking away as well. He realized he felt nothing for the girl that had dumped him. He never truly loved her. It was nothing like what he felt for the girl before him that he had taken to calling Princess. She looked at him then and felt something real tug at her heart.

"Your ex? Was she pretty?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting an answer.

"I would have said so before I met you, but now, no she's nowhere near pretty, Princess. Now, let's get you some clothes; and me, too," he said pulling her into a warm hug. They walked into his bedroom, and she sat down on his bed. He pulled out a small shirt and a pair of jeans. He mumbled something before he handed her the clothes apologizing for not having under garments. She stepped back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Once inside with the door closed, she conjured up some under clothes and makeup. She dressed and liked how the clothes fit her curves, and the color wasn't bad either. When she emerged from the bathroom, she felt beautiful. He was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. She watched the planes of his back ripple under the tight black shirt with the scrubbing motions. She felt something crackle through her body, and she saw black scorch marks where her fingers rested on the wall. She stole a look back at the perfect guy washing dishes at the sink, and then she mumbled the spell to make the marks go away.

He turned around when he heard her step onto the floor in the black high heeled boots she conjured. He checked her out from the eyes to the floor. He whistled, looking at her.

"You look damn good, Princess. Almost good enough to eat," he growled stepping up to kiss her.

"You look pretty good yourself, big boy," she answered before their lips found each other. The kiss stole her breath and his. They allowed their hands to travel along very familiar paths. Her round buttocks fit perfectly in his hands, and his pecks fit superbly in her palms. They began to moan softly as they moved to the living room. They began to sink to the floor, but when his hand grazed the shredded carpet fibers, he stopped and pulled back.

"What's wrong, baby?" she purred looking slightly sulky.

"We've already shredded the carpet once. I really don't want to shred more of it," he laughed smiling down at his beautiful princess.

"Can we use the bed, then?" she asked cocking her head to the side to gaze directly into his green eyes.

"Perfect," he growled lifting her to him like she weighed nothing. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he straightened up. He walked to the bedroom and dropped her on the sheets gently, and then he laid his body over hers. The kisses fell on her neck and chest softly. Her hands ran over the plains of his back, and they moaned together.

Just when they were about to whisk their clothes away, there was a knock on the cottage door. With a growl and a groan, he lifted himself off the bed and went to the door. She sat up and followed him into the living room pouting. He looked pale staring out at the doorstep.

Ooh, a cliffie. Cool. Review, please! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Return of the Girlfriend

This is a really short chapter. We learn names, though! Read and review!

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked taking a seat on the couch with her legs curled around me.

"Nothing, Princess," he snapped not looking at her. She cringed at his tone. He opened the door and glared at the girl on the porch.

"What do you want, Deirdre?" he growled coldly. She shivered hearing that chill in his voice. All she knew was that she really didn't want that tone turned on her.

"I want to come back. I really didn't mean to leave you. I am so sorry," she begged gently cringing at his voice.

"Humph, was Jake not good enough in bed for you, Deirdre?" he asked with a voice that would have frozen even the warmest day.

"Please, Darius don't be mad at me. I was confused, and please call me Dee like you used to," she was pleading. The lovely woman on his couch decided that she would help him out. She rose to her feet and came up behind him in the doorway. She wrapped her arms around his neck slipping around his shoulder causing him to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Who's this, Darius, my darling?" she asked lying her head back against his shoulder.

"She's just a woman from my past, my lovely princess," he crooned reading exactly what she meant to do.

"Who are you, lady? Get your arms off of my boyfriend, you man-stealing-whore!" Deirdre yelped jerking the girl's hands off of Darius and pushing her out on the walkway to the door. Deirdre took a protective stance in front of Darius, and fire flared in his scorned lover's eyes.

"My name is Fiona, and Darius is my lover now. Get away from him, you slut," the girl growled sparks emitting from her fingers unnoticed by the two in the doorway. Deirdre did not take kindly to the name. She flew from her position protecting Darius to wrap her fingers around Fiona's neck. Fiona saw it coming and countered perfectly. Her attacker landed on the pavement on her stomach. A word slipped from Fiona's lips and the poor girl felt fire in her stomach. She clutched at the pain, but she couldn't make it ease. Darius stood staring at the scene before him in awe. He couldn't believe Deirdre would ever come back for him, nor could he believe that his princess, or Fiona he now knew, would really defend him like that. The flame extinguished with a mumble from Fiona, and Deirdre relaxed. She then found her way to her feet with tears staining her pale face.

"Darius, save me from this monster, please," she moaned looking for help. He smiled evilly and just shook his head.

"You brought it on yourself, Deirdre. I should really thank you, though. If you hadn't left, I would have never found the blazing beauty I've fallen for," he tipped his head like he was wearing a hat, and gave Fiona a dazzling smile. She returned it with a hint of flames at the edge of her golden eyes. Deirdre figured out that she had lost and picked up the last remaining shreds of her shattered dignity. She managed to hold her head up when she got into her car and drove away.

Sorry so short! Review, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Afternoon Delight

Smut warning. Read and review, enjoy!

Fiona couldn't help the wave of laughter that over took her. She laughed with her head back and doubled over clutching her aching sides. Darius joined her in her fits of laughter walking out to take his fiery Fiona in his arms. They hung onto each other as they calmed. He gazed down into her sparkling golden eyes and covered her smiling mouth with his. He loved the feel of her lips on his. She loved his arms around her. They didn't realize that they were truly in love with one another, yet. When they came up for air, she finally said what needed to be said, "Darius, I need to get home. My friends might miss me if I'm gone all day." He loved the way his name sounded when it came from her luscious mouth.

"Okay, Fiona. I guess I can take you home, if you want me to," he purred kissing the side of her neck. He believed she was the most delicious thing he had ever had the pleasure to devour.

"Take me back to the bar, I can find my way from there," she gasped. She adored his mouth on her body.

"If you insist…" he busied himself with the soft flesh of the base of her neck. She let herself melt against his hard body. He felt her relax and brought her closer to him. He then lifted her up into his arms and carried her inside. They went straight to the bedroom where he tossed her onto the bed. She landed and bounced with a squeak. He leapt on top of her with a feral grin. She felt her breath catch in her chest when a pure scalding wave crashed in the pit of her stomach. She still managed to place a hand on his chest to push him back so she could tell him what she wanted to tell him.

"Darius, let's take a second to remove our clothing this time. I really don't feel like finding something else to wear," she laughed breathlessly.

"You are so right, my dearest Fiona," he agreed smiling with a primal glint deep in his forest green gaze. She shivered at that glint and slid out from under him to remove the constricting garments that covered her body. With all of the clothes laid on the only chair in the room, they were perched back on the bed. Fiona found herself on top of Darius with triumph. She drew her nails down the hard plains of his chest with a growl. She followed the pink lines with her tongue moving all the way down to swirl into his navel. He shivered at the sheer magnitude of sensations washing over him. She rubbed the course hair softly with her cheek before she took his hard flesh into her mouth. She started with the head and worked all the way to his base until he was completely sheathed in her throat. She swallowed with him buried that deep, and he shuddered with the feeling of the muscles in her throat working on him. She purred deep in her chest sending vibrations through his very core, then she began to withdraw from him. She made slow progress of slipping him from her mouth, the whole while swirling her tongue around him. He loved her mouth wholeheartedly. She loved the feel of him velvety deep in her throat. She wrapped her hands around his balls and massaged them tenderly drawing a pleased groan from Darius. She then took him into the heat of her mouth again. She sent a wave of heat through the packages in her hands. The combination of the attention she paid to his balls and the length of him brought him to his peak before he could warn her. He came scalding down her throat, but she just purred happily at the sensation. She loved the feel of him pouring down her throat. He felt warm. She crawled over him to rest her body on top of his. He couldn't open his eyes to face her; he was just too embarrassed. A man that came in a woman's mouth had no control, and he knew he had more control than that. He couldn't admit that she had that affect on him. She stroked the side of his face softly nibbling at his jaw.

"Darius, why won't you look at me?" she purred nipping the corner of his jaw with her front teeth.

"I can't. I'm so sorry, Fiona. I should have had more control than that," he groaned turning his face away from her.

"Darius, my lover, it was my purpose to have you come in my mouth. I love it. I wanted it. There is nothing to be sorry for," she soothed.

"I should have been able to at least warn you, but it took me completely by surprise. I should have been able to feel it before it happened," he cursed softly keeping his face away from her.

"Darius, will you at least look at me?" she placed her hand on his cheek to turn his face to her. He fought slightly before he let her turn his head toward her. He opened his eyes and gave her the most desperate look she had ever seen on a man.

"Kiss me, if you will, Darius," she whispered delicately showing him as much love as she was able. Her golden eyes glowed softly with the love she felt. He smiled and closed the distance between their lips. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted him on her pallet. He found the taste tantalizing. He moaned quietly in his chest as he pushed as deeply into the kiss as he could manage. She opened completely to him with never ending trust. He was trying to lap every bit of his taste from her mouth. She loved the feel of him delving deeper into her with every movement.

Thanks, review, please!


	5. Chapter 5: Comfortable Firelight

Sorry, another short chapter. Enjoy, and review!

They didn't realize that Deirdre hadn't left for good. She stood outside the bedroom window watching them. It made her sick to see that woman going down on _her_ man. So, she figured that if they wanted to be together so badly, she would help. She cast a binding spell that took a small string of each of their souls and connected it, so even if they wanted apart from each other, they couldn't get rid of them. It was what Deirdre was perfect at, so the spell took without a problem, but what she didn't see was the connection that was already there between the two lovers. The bond they created last night. The storm wasn't just a normal shower; it was their feelings for each other that caused the storm. When they climaxed, the storm did, too, and they formed a bond that ran all the way through their souls. They didn't realize it was there, they just felt like they belonged in each other's arms. Deirdre, feeling content with her work, left to find some other pathetic man she could use.

A few hours into the evening found Darius and Fiona sitting in the living room watching a fire burn in the fireplace. It had started to rain outside; the rain that soaked everything and left feelings in the dumps. The couple didn't feel the cold dreariness of the weather; they were wrapped in each other's arms.

"I need to call my best friend and tell her something. She's bound to be worried sick about me missing today. She expected me to find someone at the bar last night and leave this morning. She would never believe that the Great Fiona found someone to love for more than one night," she laughed nuzzling her cheek into his collarbone. They were wearing super soft faux fur robes over their bare bodies.

"Sorry, I don't have a phone here. I normally don't stay here enough to warrant having one," he sighed laying his cheek on top her tousled hair.

"Oh, that's cool, I guess. No interruptions," she pulled back enough to give him a sly smile. He returned it and kissed her. They cuddled back together and dozed as the fire crackled and the rain fell.

A few hours later, Fiona awoke with a complaint from her stomach. It had been most of the day since she had eaten, and she was really hungry. She slipped out of Darius's arms without waking him. She walked softly on bare feet to the kitchen, carefully stepping around the still shredded carpet. When she reached the edge of the tile, she looked at it evilly. She knew the floor was going to be cold, and she was really considering not going into the kitchen when her stomach let out a gut twisting growl. She gulped, put one toe on the floor, and cringed. It felt like ice to her, but she pressed herself on into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, dug around, and finally pulled out an apple. She bit into her juicy prize and moaned happily. Munching on her treasure, she made her way back onto the cozy carpet. Her feet were freezing, so she knelt by the smoldering embers in the fireplace.

"This won't do," she mumbled, opening her hand to the embers, she began to mutter something. Instantly, flames began to dance happily in the fireplace. She smiled at her work and sat down against the couch on the floor in front of the still sleeping Darius still nibbling on her apple contentedly.

Thanks for still reading! Review, please!


End file.
